Aspects of the invention can relate to a projector to project desired image information by enabling the user to select easily and promptly an image input interface terminal into which the desired image information is inputted among image input interface terminals.
In a case where plural video signals are outputted from a video signal supply portion, a system in which a VTR selection region, a VTR operation region, and a preview screen region of a selection operation control portion can be provided in an input display board on the screen, and the user performs selection operation to display a video signal selected by controlling the video signal supply portion on the preview screen region, so that a video signal outputted from the video signal supply portion is supplied to the projector, serving as video signal display means, under the control of the selection operation control portion for a video to be projected onto a screen can be used. See, for example, JP-A-6-110425 (page 3 and page 4, FIG. 1).